<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a Super(Corp) Life by itsfulcrum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189287">It's a Super(Corp) Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfulcrum/pseuds/itsfulcrum'>itsfulcrum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfulcrum/pseuds/itsfulcrum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Mxyzptlk decides it was not enough. That his help wasn't enough. That Kara deserves better.<br/>So he magics himself into his fancy clothes, freshes his magical breath, and materializes his magical self into Lena Luthor's home.</p><p>(set after episode 100, a little bit of drama, a little bit of fluff)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This is my very first Supercorp and I hope you give it a chance!<br/>And, hopefully, too... enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mxy decided it was not enough. That he hadn't helped Kara as his sentence dictated, and that there had to be something else he should do for her. He could try again to change an event, shape it at will, in all the ways he could think of, but he couldn't change the consequences of it. Lena Luthor was an exceptional human being, like few others, and apparently, she became an impenetrable fortress once she’d closed the doors of her very guarded self. In several attempts, he had sent Kara Zor-El to the past and she had confessed her truth to Lena Luthor, who, despite the circumstances and knowing the truth from her one true protagonist and not from the hands of her dying brother, took it in the worst way and the consequences were devastating. The only scenario that favored Kara was the one in which from the very beginning our Kryptonian Golden Retriever confessed her identity, as a demonstration of blind trust to a person she did not even know yet. It had to be admitted that Lena Luthor was a person who demanded great demonstrations to trust someone. But as promising as that timeline was, all of Kara's friends ended up dead and —although he would have tried to see the positive in the future with those consequences, the kryptonian who was being helped seemed to die a little with each new name in the obituary of that alternative timeline. Mxy was about to mention the wedding ring that tied her to Lena Luthor in that reality, but he supposed there was no need to give Kara something to hold on and have to let go of so soon. From what he’d found, Kara Zor-El was vaguely aware of her feelings as something very recent and would not have said it even once out loud. Falling in love with a Luthor was already a risk; falling in love with a hurt and angry Luthor was something for the brave. Kara Zor-El always seemed like the brave type, though surely the red cape had a lot to do with that opinion.</p><p>So, the only thing the friendly fifth-dimensional being could truly do was, without the possibility of changing time and its consequences as an option, the only thing that really needed to be done: try to change the only factor that seemed to be definitive in Kara's mind and in every outcome possible.</p><p>Mr. Mxyzptlk smiled like a cunning fox and his magical eyes seemed to shine as he moved his magical fingers in the air with a single goal in his magical mind.</p><p>He thought about appearing on the balcony of that magnificent building, as he knew it was an appreciated gesture if it came from Supergirl, but perhaps that gesture was <em>only</em> appreciated because it <em>was</em> Supergirl and <em>only Supergirl</em>. He didn’t imagine Superman floating on that balcony non-entrance and Lena Luthor receiving him with a smile and a hug. In fact he did not imagine Lena Luthor receiving anyone with a hug if it was not Kara Zor-El. So, in the meantime, he chose to use the door, which was as a matter of fact, an entrance. The knock he used was light and rhythmic, like the opening to a TV show, and the wait was short, soft, and muffled by the sound of heels on the other side, coming closer. When the door opened, a pair of green eyes, clear and bright, like pure energy, pinned him to the ground.</p><p>"Lena Luthor, my name is Mr. Mxyzptlk." He announced himself at the confused look that greeted him, making an exaggerated bow. "And I have to say, first of all, that you are beautiful."</p><p>He understood Kara right then and there if he was going to be honest. On blue-ray, Netflix or whatever device you used to look at her, she was surprisingly beautiful, but in person… The closest you could get with comparison is that she was as attractive and seemingly dangerous as watching straight into the sun.</p><p>"I'll call security," Lena said, closing the door to his face and returning to the safety of her apartment.</p><p>"Don't worry, beautiful lady," Mxyzptlk interrupted, seated on the white couch by the balcony. I will protect you from any danger while I am with you this day. There is no need to involve extra staff for your safety." The mysterious little being smiled at her and, at that, she only raised an eyebrow. At this point, few things could surprise Lena Luthor, and that an alien being with superpowers appeared in her apartment with unclear intentions, was no longer one of them. If she was going to be surprised by anything, in all that situation, it was the fact that this particular being had knocked on the front door to enter. God knew that she opted for open doors at her balcony to avoid broken glass every time someone happened to break into her daily life. In those days she couldn't even enjoy having a cup of tea in peace.</p><p>“Mr. Mix…” Lena tried to remember the name.</p><p>"Mxyzptlk," the man added quickly. “But Kara Zor-El chooses to call me Mxy, for the comfort of her poor memory and limited ability to pronounce names that are not from this dimension and, therefore, difficult to pronounce by the common tongue."</p><p>“Mr. Mxyzptlk,” Lena said with no effort and then smiled, with the self-sufficiency of a woman who hates being told she can't do something. “If Supergirl has anything to say to me, you can tell her to make an appointment, like everyone else at L-Corp and await availability. It’s not welcome that she sends her... minions to my house."</p><p>"Oh, but Supergirl doesn't know I'm here." The little man said and leaned back in the couch and, with a snap of his fingers, made a full projection equipment appear in front of them. “She actually believes I've returned to the fifth dimension.”</p><p>Lena, curious and suspicious, approached the computer that appeared in front of them as if by magic and observed in the screen a simple folder with the name "SuperCorp" on it. When she double clicked and opened it, she found a row of countless files.</p><p><em>"The time Lena and Kara looked at the same photo with nostalgia,"</em> said the first one she landed her eyes on, and Lena remembered the feeling that led to this particular moment as if it had only been moments ago. The feeling of loneliness, helplessness and utter pain that she had experienced when confronting Kara with the truth, and therefore not being able to go to her as a friend. Even if Lena told herself that she was using her, even if she was convinced that she couldn't be trusted; having Kara there by her side was comfort enough. After all, even after all the pain she'd been through because of her family, she had never stopped loving them. Even if she tried to force herself into hate, she'd love them forever. It wouldn't be any different with Kara —<em>not Kara, Supergirl,</em> she reminded herself.</p><p>“What do you want?” Lena asked, without kindness and without hiding the tears that formed in her eyes at the fresh emotions within that memory, but without letting them slip either.</p><p>"Lots of things, one of them to be taller, honestly. Though for now, I'll settle with giving you, Miss Luthor, some perspective,” he announced, then pointed to the screen with a laser pointer. The images began to play themselves, one after the other, as if one of the L-Corp employees would do while exposing a new project.</p><p><em>"The time Kara found out that she had fallen in love,"</em> the first one said, and Lena felt something twist in her stomach; similar to what she felt when Mon El glued himself to Kara's side, or what she felt that time when she saw at a press conference that tanned and awkward-looking, british journalist so very much near her brilliant, favorite reporter –<em>and number one enemy</em>.</p><p>Just like when she felt, in her ignorance and jealousy, that Supergirl was a closer friend to Kara than she ever was; always closer to her, always more likely to save her. And she was furious again because she felt like an idiot, the same idiot who was jealous of an alter ego for the simple fact that Supergirl was almighty and could protect Kara in ways she had never been able to consider. In the end they were the same person and neither side of Kara needed Lena to protect her.</p><p>"If you came to show me another love development in Supergirl's life," Lena began with a slight twitch in her voice, but was interrupted by a raised finger, signaling her to be silent, and the subsequent signal to watch the screen.</p><p>The next image showed Supergirl floating, in the middle of a huge city, in front of an imposing building, staring in amazement into a balcony. National City was a place that took your breath away easily if you observed it from above, and Kara Zor-El had discovered it when she began living in it, and was amazed by its beauty when she dared to fly over its horizon; but, at that moment, her sight was caught by something different, by something earthly and human. Within four walls, resting on a white couch, was a human, and Kara Zor-El of Krypton swore by her soul and by the gods of her dead planet, that she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life.</p><p>Kara pressed both hands to the brown leather diaries in her possession and inhaled deeply as if that vision and what she had just discovered were something from another world, something alien, something remotely similar to kryptonite, that did not allow her to breathe normally –because that feeling of weakness, that the oxygen entering her lungs wasn't enough, that something was squeezing and crushing her chest… it felt, suddenly, like her greatest weakness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for any mistakes, I write mainly in spanish and this is a new road for me. I hope it wasn't too hard too read. Any kudos and/or comments are very welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's part two. I'm sorry if I write short, it's just I'm trying to mold my style into the foreign language. I wrote this entire piece in english and I'am very proud of myself. Sorry for any mistakes!</p><p>Again, it'll be a short story, that's why we have short chapters. Otherwise it'll take longer to update and I don't want that.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"That didn't happen," Lena said, but her brain delivered the memory anyway, like a disruptive thought that had her forgetting her line of thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That didn't happen</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she repeated to herself, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>signifying Kara being in love with her. She would've noticed, she would've cared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena swallowed back all of her thoughts on the subject like an enormous lump stuck in her throat and stared at the image of Supergirl, froze in mid-air, and the watery ocean-blue eyes that looked at her so much like Kara used to. But that wasn't possible, in the end, Kara didn't exist, so she convinced herself that the magical imp was lying, that his narrative was somehow a plot so she would align with the Super side of life again. Kara must've, somehow, figured out about her feelings and was trying to use them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. Kara wasn't capable of doing that, or was she? She knew Kara, but she didn't know </span>
  <em>
    <span>Supergirl</span>
  </em>
  <span> at all. Maybe she was capable of using her like this. She'd often find herself loving selfish and self-centered assholes, why was this going to be different?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered that day, though, it was after Kara told her she was Supergirl and Lena was so hurt and angry that she didn't think twice before starting to use her super friend to her own advantage. She'd told Supergirl she was having a hard time and the only thing that could help her was her brother's handwriting. And Supergirl, happy to comply did what she was asked and stole the diaries for her. Always the hero no matter what, no matter if it hurt someone or if it affected anyone else, she just went along and tried her best to look like the hero she wasn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See, that's where you are wrong," Mxy interrupted her line of thought as if he could read her mind. "Supergirl doesn't steal, she's a hero and is employed by a governmental institution. Supergirl is as righteous as they come in this dimension. It was Kara who did that, who thought of you and nothing else and broke into a facility just to make you happy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're the same person."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are physically but what motivates Supergirl is duty and the need to always choose the greater good" Mxy explained and paused, then looked at Lena. "Tell me, miss Luthor, do you know what motivates Kara Danvers?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena shrugged and immediately grimaced at her own gesture. She was a Luthor and Luthors didn't shrug. Luthors would stand their ground and pin anyone in place with so much as a look. Most definitely never ever shrug. It was so unlike her. But then again it was not like a Luthor to fall for a Super and make a fool out of herself all the way through that infatuation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must have learned something over the years you've been friends with Kara Zor-El," the magical being said, encouraging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clearly not enough. For starters I thought her name was Kara Danvers, not Kara Zor-El and certainly never even imagined she could so much as lie, let alone fly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those are details," he insisted. "But what about Kara's motivations at heart? I don't know much of beings of this dimensions, but I can tell one thing for sure and you will stand with me in this one," he paused and pointed to the screen where a cascade of moments with Kara's shining face, and shining eyes and her very sunlike smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena obliged. She stared. She longed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought and conceded only to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She... just... shines.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara was so much like the sun that you'd always feel warm around her and act like shadows doesn't exist at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe I can get you an autograph if you're so in love with that particular Super," Lena said, forcing herself away from that images and swallowing hard a lump in her chest and bit back the tears that didn't even begin to form in her eyes. She didn't have time for that Supergirl fanboy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way towards the kitchen island and started pouring herself a glass of red wine, unwilling and incapable of watching those long gone sunny days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deal." Mr. Mxyzptlk popped himself in front of her, sitting in a kitchen corner, legs crossed and a smile on his face. "And in return, I can get you to have a meaningful and open talk with her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him like he just spat in her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A safe talk," he provided and she urged him to continue with a pointed glance. "As you can tell," he moved his fingers in the air, making his surroundings sparkle "I'm what your dimension habitants call <em>magic</em>. So I can offer you a deal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I come from a very disgusting evening with Kara Zor-El trying to change the past so she never hurt you, but it all spiraled awfully down, mostly-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Lena interrupted with mild surprise at the topic. Did he have the powers at all to change the past? Why stopped Kara from doing so? And, more importantly, why would she ever attempt to even touch a temporal line without thinking about consequences?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We had four attempts. Spoiler alert! First, she tells you, you leave the city and in the next world crisis, she dies. Then, we go a while back and she tells you again, but then you die. Third, we tried again and </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> died. But that even with that, that last one was my favorite by far, you two were like Batman and Robin. Honestly, your friendship is one of a kind in every reality. The outcomes are so infinite."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened the fourth time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She didn't really want to see it, she told me that much. But in order for you to never suffer she thought you'd be better off if you were never friends" Mxy explained and Lena had to fight a raw and brutal feeling climbing and scrapping at her throat, burning her insides on its way up. The mere thought hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't ask how it went. Despite every sour thought she could think of Supergirl's deceive, she couldn't imagine a life where she didn't meet Kara and to have those ocean-like blue eyes and her kind heart, true or not, shine through her days. It was all a lie, but while it lasted, it kept her from her darkest places and from the pull to the shadows her last name always had on her soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she stayed silent and didn't ask, but Mr. Mxyzptlk told her what happened anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It didn't work, either, and was awful, honestly. You were this heartless dictator with a kryptonite heart." He shivered at the memory and Lena looked horrified. Was that her destiny without Supergirl in her life? It was possible, though. She saved her so many times that it was rather accurate that Lena's fate without Supergirl would have spiraled down to hell itself. But she'd thought she would've simply died, not turn into fucking Metallo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, good news, that didn't happen, you have your heart and <em>it wants</em> to go see her" he said and magicked a scarf and a peacoat around Lena's body. "So we're gonna go see her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said as a matter of fact and raised his hands ready for the magical jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, wh-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, you can see her, talk to her or even touch her," he offered with a not-very-subtle melody to his voice and Lena blushed violently before he could add: "And if you don't like the outcome, I can erase it. I'm <em>that</em> level of magical."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't sure about any of this but what harm could it do to? She did want to see Kara, even if it was a glance at the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena nodded. She didn't want to say anything, she just wanted to see her. And if he offered it'd be safe and easy to escape, she'd take it. She was alone since Hope was in jail and there was no one to talk to, to distract her from the violent need to be by Kara's side, to be in Kara's space and to see Kara just </span>
  <em>
    <span>smile</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was doomed, she'd known that much on the early beginnings of their friendship and it was a crude and heart wrecking thought now that the distance had been put. That was all she had left: the kryptonite she'd used against her at the fortress, the word villain in Kara's lips, that distance, and so much love behind, buried, unshared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was she going to control herself if she saw her? It was taking all her might not to climb to a rooftop and scream her name until those enhanced kryptonian ears heard her and came to her rescue. But she wasn't in any danger, she was very safe and doubted she would ever be in danger again after all the time she'd spent in her lab creating devices for self-defense since she wasn't in the best place with the Super that constantly saved her from her enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed a small and human sigh. She just wanted to see her. She was human after all and, despite how strong she looked on the outside, she was very weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was a huge mistake, she knew the second they stepped into that cheap and crowded dinner. Maybe she did need to see Kara like that, although it hurt, to help her bury her feelings deep down in her little boxes and never, ever, think of that again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was on a date, apparently, with that British journalist that looked at her like she was a deer and he was the hunter. While Lena was grieving, Kara went on a date. Maybe Kara <em>was</em> having a new development in her love life, after all. She wasn't enjoying herself, that much she could tell, but was there on her own will nevertheless. Why did Lena think that she could ever gain the love of someone so radiant like Kara Danvers, let alone be the love interest of someone so sentimentally crowded like Supergirl? She was often approached by men who would try to take information about Supergirl through her. It didn't bother as much as it offended her. But she was a Luthor and of course no one would ever be near or try to be if there was a better choice, or a safer one. There had only been Kara and those Kara brought along with her into Lena's life, and Lena loved her for being so open and caring and kind to her, and never judgemental. But, then again, she was fooled. Kara was never open and she risked her life for just about everyone who crossed her path and even criminals. What could have cost her be so gentle with a Luthor if she was being like that with everyone? The only difference was that she wore a red and blue suit with everyone else. And to think of that person could ever love someone so dark and little as Lena Luthor. Who was she kidding?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she turned on her heels and hid an angry sob from a crowd that wasn't really noticing her and stalked towards the fifth-dimensional being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take me out of here," she said to the imp, who didn't understand what was going on but compelled anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blonde hair like a sun storm whipped around at the familiar voice. She scanned the room for a familiar face to match it but came empty. Though she was feeling a little itchy these last moments, and it felt like fifth dimension energy was surrounding and crowding the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had Lena just been there? It was a silly question. She'd never mistake her voice and -she inhaled, deeply, like an addict- that was her scent and perfume in the air, mixing with all the other smells she could easily ignore. And that <em>goddamned</em> fifht-dimension itchy energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mxy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the name came to her mind with sharp clarity, and she closed her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have a bad feeling about this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was halfway thinking through the possibilities but was abruptly grounded when she felt William's hand touch her arm, gently, and his touch felt heavy and unwanted, and she wondered why on earth she agreed to that dinner in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart sunk, while she felt Lena's scent fade in the air and left her alone in her date, with a man she didn't like that way; alone, even at the congested place. Alone, without Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara was feeling sick at the constant thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is everything alright?" William asked her and inched closer over the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled a tight-lipped and toothless smile and slowly wormed her arm from beneath his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess we better go," she informed the man and grimaced at his expression, but refused to guilt herself into that date again. She deserved better and he did, too. "I have to talk to someone and no, it can't wait. I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can reschedule," he offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll call you," she said, not agreeing to anything this time and swore to herself she would kill Alex for convincing her of giving the guy an opportunity. He was a good guy, but that wasn't enough reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood. He sighed and did the same. She ignored the guilt, she ignored him entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right then, she needed to be somewhere else. So she said a quick goodbye and, when no one was seeing her, she fled.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know for any mistakes and kudos and/or comments are my happy moment of the day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>